


New Ideals

by Shinji_Mikaroo, Yirsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, Drama, Harry Slytherin, M/M, Rituals, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Mikaroo/pseuds/Shinji_Mikaroo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yirsy/pseuds/Yirsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he volunteered to work as one of the Death Eaters for purposes of Lord Voldemort did not imagine that the very end making his apprentice magician, his closest person, his right hand in every way.</p>
<p>><br/>(credit to Yirsy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> This work has long pause and recently decided to retake it. It is a fic that writes itself and changed direction many times during the past escritura.Ha long time since the last time I worked on it, so that writing could change.
> 
> Still I hope you enjoy it and leave me your comments!

Harry Potter fanfic

New Ideals

 

When he volunteered to work as one of the Death Eaters for purposes of Lord Voldemort did not imagine that the very end making his apprentice magician, his closest person, his right hand in every way. Harry was amazed at how easy it had been to ascend within the same order of the Death Eaters, but that would have meant that he had to kill a whole group of muggles who had captured that night with a very shocked Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle. He could still remember their faces had turned white as a sheet when they appeared before the Death Eaters and Harry told Voldemort want to join their ranks in battle.

\- Never fall into a farce as absurd Potter, but I admire your courage to get under my hands-so simply had mocked Voldemort

\- I want to fight the Death Eaters not against them-he had responded valiantly despite the perspiration from his hands gripped tightly around his wand

That had been a trigger for the curiosity of Lord, Harry was able to appreciate the way his eyes flashed confusion and intrigue for a second and the second was more than enough, I saw him lean slightly, evaluating it from head to toe, and Harry stood firm before his eyes. He came to fight, yes, but not to bow to Tom Riddle. Voldemort sure that at that moment he had seen her determination and desire, because Harry could not deny that basically if I wanted to be strong, powerful and above all a winner, as he had always been and always would be, no matter what .

\- Why 'was the only question man red eyes

\- Do I have to have a specific reason he'd said defiantly, soberbio- Nobody in the order or in the "side light" will let me know the truth of all, nobody is going to look like the fighter that I am and do not like? a child, I want to win, I want to win over those who consider me less and above all, I see crawl Muggles once slandered me for being a magician.

\- You sound more like a petulant child than a Death Eater. Lord Voldemort does not accept children, I accept people who will change the world as I want, people who are willing to serve

\- That's what I'll do if you let me accomplish what I want-I had promised him. I will not come here to praise you because you are powerful, nor I will be a lamezuelas because it's just not my thing, but if you ask me to fight I will, if you ask me that torture will do and if you ask me mate also will. I'm just honest

\- Honesty, quality Gryffindor undoubtedly mock-Voldemort again, although her face could be seen working and considered the idea to unite their ranks and clear that I'd done. Mata then, only then I accept your stay among my people- had ordered

Harry recalled as he raised his wand and against everything he had believed for the past 6 years, contrary to what he had been taught, which had chosen to believe and what he had represented to the famous ED makes it so Only one year ago, he had said the killing curse again and again until every muggle in the room had been left lying on the ground lifeless. Only two were left standing between the bodies, his two bodyguards of the order, members of the famous advance guard that night, two of the many who would face now that he knew that his enemy would accept in its ranks. Both had looked shocked, panicked, disappointment, surprise and sadness. Harry had just returned the look with this resolution and the curse twice, the last two times of the night that Lord Voldemort joined as a new ally.

 

Shining like a true Slytherin

 

Harry sat on the stairs to the entrance of the Riddle, Lord Voldemort actual place where he was staying mansion. It had been cleaned, fitted with everything the Lord might need during their stay and, Harry had to admit, everything seemed as if years had been inhabited by the largest magnate ministry. Voldemort was smart to surround yourself with pure blood wealthy, no one was going to deny yourself or order the Lord, but those requests were costing the lives of many. The mansion was spotless, immaculate walls, polished marble floor and elegant decorations. Most relevant to Harry's mansion were the large rooms that had become training rooms and a large basement that had become much broader and more suitable for everything that Tom taught dungeons.

Just one pair ago of weeks that Voldemort had put Harry m Interest Do As an apprentice. One had called him two days to volunteer At one Death Eater saying it had potential for a being powerful magician, who had seen evil in him, he wanted to extend all that was because I HAD Possible marking not only as Do Like many years ago but-she Elected Now That I HAD to be his immediate successor, continues his right hand, and Harry had felt important and pressing in the game he was creating.

He wore black magic learning Voldemort himself from two full weeks. Voldemort was determined to prepare everything that was possible in necromancy, no good and correct spells taught at Hogwarts and approved by the ministry, only black magic in its purest element and he was learning well. Dominated the wandless magic for a few days, shut himself in the great library reading about spells and curses and then practice them in the dungeons trying not to use his wand, he could already tell that dominated almost all spells without much effort. He had never set their concentration to work so hard in the study of magic, can never believed think that really Hermione was right to insist that he and Ron spend more time in the library reading than trying to devise absurd plans or just sleep one hour free of classes. It is still believed that he was spending his summer studying.

He was exhausted from confinement, that was the reason why he was there getting some fresh air and healthy sun. That was his day off from training with Tom and planned to make the most of as much as could. After spending a long time looking at nothing it was decided to do something, muggle exercise, away from the sight of Tom. It was a way to keep moving, exercising and avoiding thinking about what you would expect in the coming weeks, months or years perhaps, but that was what he had chosen not? He had decided to make the sacrifice after the death of Dumbledore, leaving your friends, order their lives to infiltrate the Death Eaters, and then use their information to overthrow Voldemort as he had always planned to do. Only now beginning to learn and know the other side of the coin, the idea of overthrowing him his mortal enemy was not so good after all.

\- Still do not understand your fixation methods ejercitarte- those stupid the Tom hissing voice was a sound that was not already so stranger. A wizard with your power should exercise your mind, magic and cunning than his body.

\- I will not settle only with Tom magic, plus it helps me clear ideas- responded by arresting their squats and standing up to accommodate his tunic Is not that what a magician of my caliber should do? Conformity is not something that holds a Necromancer right?

\- True Harry. Now go take a bath, you have Rituals ordered half an hour before leaving with a twinkle in his eyes that Harry struck him as dangerous.

As Harry ran to his room to take a quick bath, something he had learned the hard way in his first days in the mansion, he thought about what it would have done that Tom returned from where he was with his "important issue" and of course he wanted to know it was such an important issue that needed to meet the Lord in person.

\- Today you'll come with me to the Malfoy Tom said a moment's half of ritual practice, prompting Harry almost mistake in his spell. He tried not flinching to leave his first ritual successfully; so far only he has been studying that theory and did not particularly excited much spend another week studying and thinking that was wrong-. Apparently we have good news from Lucius incompetent. Anyway, today is a perfect day for your initiation as the next Lord.

\- Have you got what you needed?

\- The last ingredient is ready. Naggini easily-obtained blood with his eyes said detainees wand movements that made his disciple.

\- Are you saying that my initiation will be at home Malfoy - he asked incredulously, still kept their degree of resentment by Lucius and his son. With a wave of his wand and a final whisper ended his ritual preparation time Tom had proposed that day without warning. A strange Harry was asked to choose a separate room that used to practice rituals.

\- If she answered simply giving one last reviewed the charmed circle of runes on the floor. Harry was proud that there was no complaint from the Lord; He had only had four days to learn a couple of books of runes and had really well-done. Go get your stuff.

*****

Everyone who sat along the elegant and too expensive conference room table at Malfoy Manor froze when they saw him go with Voldemort at the head of the table. With a simple spell by the Lord he widened the table next to his chair and appeared nearly identical to the one the Lord. Harry sat as his new master he said, put your best poker face to the incredulous looks of the closest followers of Voldemort.

\- Well, what are the news - sued Voldemort with a menacing look at the frozen expressions of astonishment that crossed the table.

\- We have everything you need ready to take the ministry, my lord Lucius said in a monotone, his posture betrayed pride.

\- And when do you think, Lucius?

\- For when you want, my lordship Lord Malfoy's voice did not sound so sure. Harry chuckled.

\- Tomorrow I want to have all charges ministry monitored. Put someone who can easily handle as the new minister, I do not care who ordered Voldemort sea-

\- If I may, my lord, I think it would be desirable to locate someone competent in the post of Director of Hogwarts. It would be good to let the young wizards are influenced by Minerva McGonagall.

\- Your ocuparás the post Severus, I want someone who can understand Harry's ability to bring about change.

Harry had to fight laughter not to break his perfect indifference to the words of those present. Snape's face to digest the words of his master was a poem for Harry, a clear incentive for what he knew was coming next. It began to get nervous when Voldemort wiped the table and chairs, making the Death Eaters present to stay expectant before the game intricate runes that ran through the center of the room, bright and powerful as it should be. Harry could recognize a few runes in parsel that were assembled circulate throughout the writing.

\- Ago-ordered Voldemort, was obeyed in the actors. They are about to witness the opening of Harry Potter, the next great Lord, in the darkest arts that have occurred since the beginning of time. My successor in necromancy. Dumbledore's golden boy, is now part of us. From now all have the duty to obey, no one here has more power than him after me, now Harry Potter is my right hand.

As expected no one said anything, not even Bellatrix, who had the red face of pure anger, Harry thanked him internally without waiting for Voldemort to say anything more advanced towards the center of the circle obliterating layer, leaving his torso fully exposed.

\- It only hurt a little, he heard a hissing Voldemort parsel before he felt the magic flow around him you know to do

Harry nodded and turned his back to Tom, he glanced at the audience, looking at each of those now before him. His gaze rested on Severus; a look of cold, then Bellatrix; hateful, and finally that of the smaller of the Malfoy; She looked at him with such hatred that Harry only managed to throw a smirk before closing your eyes and begin to focus on their magic, as it is supposed to do.

Voldemort began with the spell; a very ancient spell created by Salazar Slytherin himself sounded like a kind of song in parsel, Harry quickly followed with his hand. The spell took power runes, making them pure and poignant magic that mark the skin on the back of Harry as hot metal, leaving behind the magic mark of the Guardian that he would be given as a gift. It could be a gift or it could be more magical power. Where appropriate, Harry hoped it was a gift. I had read about them, more than two centuries that were not presented in any magician and were linked to what in his time elemental magic was called, it was a kind of magic strictly provided by natural elements, as was the magic itself same.

The pain started to become unbearable as the song progressed, but could not afford a single mistake. For when it comes to the application of snake blood had arrived, about five or ten minutes after initiation ritual, Harry had legs like jelly, shaking with pain and numbness due to the large amount of power flowing through their channels natural magic. It was at the time the snake blood touched his back when he felt the need to drop, the charge was incredibly heavy, and although knew I had to bear it or else your pet guardian or gift would not consider it strong enough, was to some fell forward to the ground praying the searing pain in his back stop. He followed the spell on par with Tom, thinking greatly stand awaiting some manifestation of a gift, because he and Tom were sure they receive a gift.

With a wave of magical power snake blood had not checked his back was consolidated before their eyes, flowing freely as if it were anything. I knew I was on the way, the gift of Salazar, as expected, a snake. He saw blood body took shape long reptile, only one body was not as expected, there were two. The next moment he was staring at a cobra king of a bright silver and a common venomous snake in the United Kingdom of a green and silver, both were nearly two full meters and hissed something like a dancing quarrel between them, each trying to win over the other, each beautiful in its own respect. She looked with wonder and admiration, because they knew that every gift represented something of your own personality, while the ritual ended and he fell on his face. That was how Harry knew where it came from Naggini, bloody and ruthless snake Voldemort; the Dark Lord had invoked as part of himself in his own ritual of necromancy.

Again, no one dared to say anything, watching newly materialized snakes Harry swirled around in a threatening manner and almost protective. Harry said nothing, partly because I was amazed by the pair of snakes that had succeeded, now its magical guardians, and partly because he was disappointed in himself; Voldemort had succeeded not only in their initiation Naggini necromancy, but had also achieved a peculiar magical gift: the rare knack of making pretty much what he pleased with the mind of any witch or wizard ... and he had just gotten guardians , amazing, yes, but insufficient demonstration of his power.

\- Rise in parsel Tom ordered, snakes hissed threatening him by the imperative tone of voice must rest then we can train your new ability to control magic fire ...

\- ¿Magic fire?

\- You received a magical gift he and two guards, Harry, what was not what you wanted - almost wearily explained

\- How do you know that I received the gift - insisted Harry

\- have the scars shining like fire, it is an indication that your new magical gift .

\- Why two guards instead of one ?

\- If you can not answer you then I have not the answer. Now get up and show that it is indeed the new Lord.

When arising Harry tried not to wince in pain at the protest of the muscles of his back by the sudden movement, even protested when the rough fabric of the robe that Tom did appear on it made contact with his skin wound. He remained firm and triumphant look, hiding at all Death Eaters before him any trace of pain. Tom took him by the shoulder and gave him a little squeeze, something friendly and strange dark lord, but Harry knew that Tom was fond of him, he had discovered that Tom (and was not sure at what point had stopped calling Voldemort become Tom) had always wanted someone to go with him and learn to make and love all that he did. No one else could know that, just Harry.

\- Lucius-called Voldemort and demand in his voice made the aforementioned rush to kneel before the Dark Lord.

\- My lord Lucius said with fear and respect

\- Harry will stay here today, while I'm gone he will be in charge. Severus-he called. The man hurried to take place by Lucius, showing her neck the Dark Lord, Harry will need your attention, take care that everything is served and you and Draco have clear who will serve in his time at Hogwarts.

\- If my lord said while the two men in front of them.

\- I'll send Naggini in anticipation of my arrival-said Voldemort to Harry before disappearing in the sight of all.

He noted that none of the Death Eaters present was sure that was what to do now that the Dark Lord had retired, so I take air and gathering all the little energy he had left after the ritual, prepared to face the predators They are waiting for a misstep on his part. Everyone looked back at him and at the same time, calibrating it would be best to do.

\- Do I have to repeat yourself to do, Malfoy asked plaintiff at best dismissive tone as he could?. I had to practice more that everything from now on.

\- No, sir, but a denial sounded like a question, that made the spirit of Harry became pure exasperation. At his feet, he straightened cobra fangs showing Lucius.

\- And good?!

\- Draco-stepped Severus, will show us where Potter

\- Mr. Potter for you, Harry Snape corrected following the Malfoy child out of the room with a firm step, as firm as he could, to each side of him were his new guardians. Snape soon followed in silence. Inwardly cursing that damn boy who had arranged to ruin the whole scheme planned so hard for him after the voluntary death of the old man of Dumbledore. Although he had to admit that Potter probably did not even know that was what actually happened.

The tour was in complete silence through the corridors of the mansion and the immaculate stairs to another series of corridors upstairs. Her cream-colored walls and the decor was extremely elegant and Slytherin certainly felt that nothing was out of place, no one crossed his path because, simply, there was no one with whom one could cross. Harry thought Tom was definitely the biggest bastard in the world to leave it at Malfoy Manor in strict company nothing more and nothing less than Severus Snape; the most hated guy he could remember the magical world, and Draco Malfoy; the biggest idiot in his Hogwarts marked rivals in the last six whole years.

He was taken to a luxurious, spacious and made as if it were for a king room. With polished dark marble floor, dark wood fine furniture, a set of chairs in the middle of the room made of expensive materials and cozy, had a small library of thick volumes enabled the bottom, next to a table equipped to be a perfect area study. Malfoy led him quietly to what it was the next room, separated only by the current framework and intricate carving on the structure should be a wall. The next room was the bedroom, a quarter of soft colors, furnished with some comfortable, huge bed with canopy and dark bedding, large closet and a great view through the large windows onto the balcony. He felt like the snakes away from him, snaking across the floor of the entire stay, but did not have great importance.

\- I hope it is of your agrado- Malfoy's strained voice was heard, not looking, Harry knew he avoided doing so. He had a stiff rictus in the jaw line.

\- If it is to my liking, Malfoy, thank he answered without much torment. He is shedding the robe that brought just put in bed and lying on the bed face. At that moment the two snakes coiled on the bed also in front of him, each a gentle and trusting.

\- Those wounds are evil said Severus to see that the boy would not comment anything, had been staring at the two snakes that had called recently. It was a strange scene as the two snakes seemed unwilling either separate or stop him.

\- Could you do something for them? A potion or something ... I do not want to have to repress estarme unhealthy because my back like it's supposed to remarked Harry, still looking at her companions. Severus stepped forward without saying anything, invoking spells on Harry's back and popping the occasional bottle of potion. Eventually I had to ask Malfoy to help him with the application of the potion. Malfoy took the bottle reluctantly and began to smear while threatening hiss stopped; Cobra again stood showing his fangs.

\- Carefully-he told Draco Snape. Although Potter had resumed his poker face, he could see the grimace of discomfort or pain, whatever the event that caused the potion, in the face of the boy wizard. That meant possibly snakes react to their emotions or senses. Malfoy just nodded and proceeded to do what was asked and hold a word.

\- Gracias- Harry said the snake. Overwhelmed by the speed with which the animal had reacted to her physical pain. The answer was that the snake back to curl against him, keeping the fixed view I guess I have to put them names- both nodded movement - let's see ... - he thought - Shadijh - said for the first; the king cobra - and Nashiet- said for the second. Both hissed compliant - why two guardian?

\- We are the image of your senses and feelings- Cobra said. A rare Harry was asked to talk to snakes that they tell you that they are on the way you feel, but said nothing, only nodded We know you and be alert for you.

\- You're a really weird magician ... Summon Shadijh for your protection and attack without knowing that you did and I invoke my for ... what? - he asked the snake, although it was a hiss, his tone was less demanding than the cobra. Vaguely he remembered the tone he used McGonagall for questioning every time I did a stupid prank with Ron, a soft but commanding tone. The snake hissed once more. So that's it, two personalities, the terrible need to fit as Gryffindor and the desire to prove your side Slytherin ... Harry interesting

\- Interesting revelation Nashihet Harry mused, seeing thus made sense then, very little sense but there it was -. It's annoying to continue considering myself a Slytherin myself ... especially with Tom

\- We know your intentions, your desires and goals, Harry, born of you and we will help it- said the cobra, Shadijh, before slipping out of bed, going through every intention legs over Malfoy, who He paralyzed by touch. Harry laughed internally.

\- You will need allies hissed Nashiet

\- I do not want to know who you're thinking ... - Harry said feeling the tonic began to escocer- If you were born to me as you say then you know neither who are here are my best prospects for allies.

\- You will not know until we try ... - insisted Nashiet - we are not just here to take care, we are aware of every thought that you had during your life and know well how are your relationships with others. I'll be honest, it is your side Shadijh Slytherin and Gryffindor your side, and now need to be a Slytherin from head to toe.

\- Professor ... - began doubtful of what to call their most hated professor Harry. If Nashiet was right, then it was better to this once, it was not like I was going to trust it to be snake. In addition he was aware he needed allies, people who move in both directions to monitor without giving himself away.

\- Right now we are not in classes, Mr. Potter, so you can call me or Severus Snape, as you prefer-mentioned said. Harry felt the tension in his voice, perhaps the man would also thinking of staying informed and aware of everything that made Harry then go to order, even after Harry told Snape killed Dumbledore, chances was that none of the order he wanted there.

\- Well, Severus, do you think I could move house when I get asked Harry to Hogwarts?

\- You belong to Gryffindor House, Mr. Potter, Snape replied dryly

\- Actually I was sorted into Slytherin but practically forced the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor, and call me Harry, at least when no Death Eaters near or when Tom said is- not so friendly, was slightly sleepy. Only Ron, Hermione and Tom knew that; it was not something he could say like that.

\- Why the emergency room now Slytherin - Draco demanded. The youngest of the Malfoys had to practically bite my tongue before the eyes of his godfather for his tone. He understood now that Potter had become the darling boy of the Dark Lord, had no opportunity to continue with the insults and wars with the Gryffindor. Damn Potter! The filthy had known be in an advantageous situation.

\- Got a problem with that Malfoy Harry asked without giving much real importance to the comment, just she ended up shrugging before they had a chance to reply-Malfoy?. I will be hard put to Nashiet and Shadijh Gryffindor without explanation, besides the Boy Who Lived disappeared from the noses of the order middle of the night almost three weeks ago without a trace, both of which involved they should be taking care of me now have been found dead, nobody knows anything about me or can contact me and I suddenly appear in the middle of the walk, as if nothing had happened Gryffindor wearing my uniform, where half are indeed future prospects of the Order of the Phoenix ... If That definitely is not uncommon-his voice sounded too sarcastically. And why I explain all this? Simple, you will be working with me for the rest of the year and want to access all future Death Eaters as possible. Why not just do another invention impossible and wonderful escape from Voldemort? Because it would not be credible, because I would question endlessly and gives me the desire to put myself under any interrogation again, I'm also tired of the nosy stupidly correct and that may be the Gryffindor around.

\- The San Potter wonderful break the Gryffindor Golden Trio? So you have to see him mocked Malfoy hiding his annoyance to now be under the command of Potter.

\- Draco ... Snape -previno now that self saw it was true that the boy had been training with the Dark Lord and listening on their own what the boy himself said of his housemates could not but think that really should to tread carefully until they know the real Harry Potter.

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to settle the matter in the best way that he could, so he simply half rose by ending the anointed potion in his lacerated back and sat down, turning around to face the two men face to him and gave paths looks to both, taking a little time to think about what once would have seemed the biggest sign of madness, but that, ultimately, had spent the day he asked Lord Voldemort form its ranks, so why not try this now? After all Nashiet was right; Urgently he needed allies.

\- Look, I know we've never gotten along and I expect that we are now the best of friends like that, but I have to work with you at Hogwarts and although not like it, you have to work with me, to say that for me, so at least we will behave as expected. I do not want to have to take a good scolding from Tom because you, Malfoy, you can not put aside your prejudices and focus on the job ... so - he extended his hand toward the blond why at least you're going to behave while you're close? And how well you dress him fall to Shadijh and not how well can behave if you're always wanting to insult.

Draco thought for a moment reject, as Potter had done in his first conversation, but hidden between his words latent threat was still in his understanding; not only he punished the Dark Lord would take, but also the damn snake would attack him if he did not behave as it should. Damn Potter! Now that Potter was virtually she agreed that the Dark Lord could not do anything but stand aside tone leaving Malfoy pride would not allow him to back down in any way possible. Potter was going to humiliate him, he knew, but had no choice now; Potter was done mate or die at the hands of the Dark Lord if he came to have the honor of it.

Against everything I thought and felt about the dark (because he had to admit that if I felt something), ended up shaking hands in a clear sign of a deal. Harry smiled and half turned to Severus now.

\- What do you say Severus?

\- No need, Harry, I clear my options. I will not intrude on your way-he said the man without fixing his eyes on the dark, Potter knew he was up to something and did not want his eyes reflected something that would put him on alert. The Potter was now so close to the Dark Lord and was at once made him as immune to doubt what he knew about the boy. He had to have something really valuable to the Dark Lord would have him beside her instead of killing him, as he had tried the past nearly 17 years.

\- Well- said Harry returning to lie face down on the bed, leaving the other two to follow the implementation of the potion. He saw a strange light in the cold eyes of Nashiet, but made no comment on that because, honestly, I was tired by the recent ritual.

After a good time in a forced silence, Shadijh back, curled up on the other side of the bed near Harry's head and stood still there, like Nashiet; I was curled up on the other side of Harry, looking around and hissing occasionally. After a little while Harry fell asleep, fully trusting the snakes that promised to care for him. Near midnight Snape and Draco withdrew, giving terminate the poor treatment that Snape could provide their wounds. When I first came Severus made Draco was cornered against a wall of the corridor.

\- Listen, Draco, because they do not repeat it again. You better you start to be smart and behave in front of Potter, it clearly can not stand it and neither do I, but one word from you and the Dark Lord kill us, so keep at bay your proud behavior while you're Cerca- you Severus threatened

\- Now tell me who will praise like your son he reproached Draco upset

\- No, but get a bit does not take away anything, Potter can give me advantage between the Death Eaters and I said that- advantage before turning around and retreat down the hall. Draco gave him his worst look, knowing that his godfather would not see him, and retired to his room in the opposite direction.

*****

When he opened his eyes the next day, he noticed that he was barely clearing the sky. He turned lazily, feeling uncomfortable by the magical wounds in his back, and Shadijh Nashiet were still at his side. He stretched after noticing that he could not go back to sleep, he remembered that he was still at Malfoy Manor, so he quickly got up and went to take a long hot shower. He used several simple spells to wipe his mouth, dry up and comb your hair, then leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and go to the closet to see if there was some of his clothes there, he was not surprised when she found most of her clothes in the closet. He chose a pair of dark jeans and a black muscular, but not put it but put it on the bed not finish irritated skin back. I had to rethink the idea of learning some healing spells soon.

\- Kreacher - she called softly from the balcony, seeing the extent of the Malfoy gardens. The Elf appeared behind him with a soft "plop"

\- The master calls Kreacher

\- Could you get me some breakfast? I do not trust this Mansion elves and I honestly do not know where the kitchen is the elf Harry said, turning around and seeing the big elf's eyes were fully open with astonishment.

\- The master wants something else? Kreacher can bring a potion ammonium suggested the elf. Harry smiled and nodded

\- Something for the pain, if consigues- the elf nodded to his words and after a deep bow disappeared with another slight "plop"

Harry turned to pace the room carefully, since Nashiet and Shadijh were still screwed up the quilt and did not seem to want to move, noting every little detail that was in the room. Nothing we had there was simple, everything was full of details and clarifications. He noticed several carved on the edges of some or inlaid furniture with that form at the edge of the small library available to snakes. He noticed the titles and categories of books, almost all in full ancient tomes were dark magic. He was interested in a heavy volume of dark spells; some of which they were quite useful in battle, some of torture, others simply designed to find, deny or manipulate various aspects of the will of others. None of those spells it was especially difficult to memorize, so I left it where you found it and took another volume, a little wider on the oldest magical runes and how they helped in protection and complex spells. That especially if shifted in his curiosity and ended up sitting in one of the chairs of the small room to peruse.

When Kreacher came with his potion and breakfast as it was quite immersed in reading this book. If he was not wrong in his assumption, then some of those runes that the book described may help you make a good ritual time, one even more powerful than he had left in Riddle Manor yesterday before coming to his initiation in front all those Death Eaters who now have to learn to control. Graciously thanked Kreacher took the elf potion offered him and told him to spend a few days there and would be delighted if the elf could stay there to cover whatever he may need. He accepted that he still had not a very good relationship with the elf, but he was improving gradually.

\- I trust in you more than in the other elves Kreacher Harry had said in full demonstration of confidence in the creature, which finished the elf love and great reverence disappeared promising deal with everything that Harry might need.

It was halfway through breakfast when they knocked on the door softly. Without even asking who he was, Harry made a simple incantation and one door opened revealing a neat and serious Severus Snape with the two last guy Malfoy and Harry did not recognize. Harry looked at them with some suspicion and then made a silent sign for them to come in and sit down.

\- Good morning, Mr. Potter greeted Lucius. I trust that everything is in order so far.

\- Until now, if all in order-leaving Harry replied dryly glass of pumpkin juice he was taking on the breakfast tray on the small tea table in front of him. He turned his attention to the book he had been reading over breakfast and then magically make the page read, sent him back to where he had state-shelf. Well, what this committee is that?

\- I was wondering if the potion yesterday made some effect- Severus, who had not taken off from him since entraron- said. In addition to better suit mediwizard I could get to monitor whether any anomalía- the boy said that until now had not said a word. This doubted whether early or stay where he was, so Harry took the initiative.

\- A pleasure, Harry Potter appeared extending his hand to the boy. This hesitated again before finally shaking hands with Harry

\- Anthony Trosvky, Lord said in a clear and audible voice.

Anthony found it quite youthful and cheerful boy, you could clearly see in his expression. Measuring just 10 cm. more than Harry, but you could see clearly, was the same age as Harry and Draco or at most a year older, had possession of athlete, almost the same as Harry had, brown hair candy and eyes of a glowing amber . His expression was relaxed and a little dreamy, but you could see his seriousness or discomfort in the way his jaw tightened. He wore a black robe, as Severus, Lucius and Draco did. They were elegant and well dressed compared to Harry, he only wore a pair of dark jeans and his muscular had been lying on the bed in the other room.

\- Well, I will be useful one mediwizard, I want to start with some practical while I'm here, Harry said to himself. Lucius and Snape looked at him suspiciously.

As soon Trosvky set to work on his back, Snape began his explanation with all the plans he had to Hogwarts now that would take the ministry. Occasionally he took ideas Lucius or Draco while Harry just listened, limiting its participation to slight nods or denials when he had to say. Actually I was not paying attention because I knew that changes would not be too while Voldemort back from wherever he was. They stood for a few minutes in which only corrections were made here and there or that some things changed completely. Harry stopped when Snape suggested that all Muggle-borns would never be accepted at Hogwarts.

\- That's absurd, the dispersarías throughout England while trying to hunt or authoritarian castigarlos- Harry said. Lucius Who will be the new minister?

\- Thicknesse

\- Well, besides Snape appointed as the new Director of Hogwarts, he should do that now attend Hogwarts mandatory for every wizard or witch in school. One thing that certainly must be modified is the Muggle-borns are categorized by magical power and knowledge within Hogwarts Harry ordered

\- Why categorized - Draco asked momentum

\- Because something can be useful, therefore categorized and monitored, no Muggle born is more powerful than any being completely magical, but are useful for some things that, frankly, should teach at Hogwarts, Harry explained. There are many important issues that are not magic taught at Hogwarts and I think it would be an advantage for magicians of this generation learn before leaving his magical education.

\- What are those things? - Snape asked, surprised that Harry was speaking as firmly and proprietary knowledge of the management of magical education from an early age. Definitely should reconsider their ideas about Potter.

\- Magic rituals, Old Charms, Culture and Traditions Magic, Magic Genealogy, magical theory. At least these should be added to the curriculum at Hogwarts, I do not think appropriate to continue allowing us to continue teaching all kinds of crap, mostly useless, because only those born Muggles can not understand or participate in most of these classes - Harry's voice sounded firm and tone did not give any opportunity for discussion. Snape nodded and noted only what Harry had said, wondering where the guy had taken so many ideas.

After that the planning began to turn around as the Ministry would command decision that day. Harry was immediately clear that Lucius Malfoy was not a good strategist, he unfolded much better as aristocrat as a strategist or duelist. However, he discovered that Trosvky was pretty good at that strategies and plannings, Anthony could create different scenarios and reactions with Severus Snape, who was pretty good at it to understand the collective psychology of the Ministry and the Department of Aurors would be found present. Seeing them work together, Harry thought seeing Hermione and Ron discuss the best strategy and possible risks of a complicated chess game based on statistics. Before leaving with all instructions and specifications for what should be done at the Ministry that afternoon, Lucius invited Harry to join them for lunch and would attend most of the Death Eaters who were involved in making the ministry.

Gradually the room was emptying; First out was the Lucius, Draco then claiming he'd have to go help his father, after Trosvky, who would fetch some medicine for Harry and Snape finally, only the latter was a little hesitant before retiring, but end left without saying anything.

\- Only Tom comes up with something like this leave a useless in planning as Lucius Malfoy is Harry said loudly, running his hands over his face to ward off the boredom of it.

\- I heard today is outside wedding Weasley hissed Shadijh climbing on his shoulder. Harry was severely reprimanded for not having remembered before and had a bit of nostalgia to know that might not be in the wedding of the brother of his best friend; Now, for safety, his former best friend.

\- They forward, possibly because they want to locate your magic when you meet most of age hissed now Nashiet

\- This will be the first attack today, reported Shadijh - Malfoy already ordered when making the ministry burrow defenses and other things will be removed

He was a little nervous about the statement and Nashiet Shadijh. He could not help thinking that now he was the one who helped Voldemort to pull the strings and, according to his plan, depended on him influence decisions to save the most lives of the born-current muggles in the magical world and wizards and witches linked somehow to order. Harry had expected the wedding of Fleur and Bill out after his birthday and that there were still two more days. Possibly as Nashiet had said they were expecting some manifestation of Harry or his magic once he had reached the age of majority. And this would not in any way possible because it would put in evidence before the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, Harry was also seeing the benefits of being in the "enemy camp" offered, not to mention that now that he had the opportunity, would assess the situation from two different positions and perspectives.

He had grown up believing in what Dumbledore told, taught and inculcated as the only magical education, he had believed that the Order of the Phoenix was seeking the best for the wizarding world and that, without doubt, all I wanted Lord Voldemort was the extinction of the wizarding world with him as sole ruler while his followers massacred its people for not having a completely pure bloodline. In all these stupid ideas he had been based the last six years of his life, blinding himself by refusing to investigate more or rely on what others told him. Now, after spending only two weeks and a little more with Lord Voldemort, listening to their stories, reasons and incredible discoveries, I could see the mistake of the order to follow one of the craziest ideas of Dumbledore, because if Dumbledore was a great man, smart, no doubt, but wrong in many of their perceptions and beliefs. He had created a group of people struggling against genocide Voldemort for the wrong reasons, as well as Voldemort sought a less appropriate way to carry out his ideals.

In his short time on the dark side Harry had learned much of the wizarding world that he had been taught at Hogwarts for six whole years. Voldemort sought the exclusion of the magical world, leaving everyone muggle out by their very limited capacity for change and acceptance of what is more powerful and different than what they have conceived, but did nothing if it did not intend to teach the magical world all that, in his opinion, were slowly losing, because that certainly would lead to extinction. "Muggles have brought unnecessary beliefs to the magical world and have been gradually deteriorating" Voldemort had said in one of his conversations and Harry could not be in complete agreement with him. Meanwhile, Dumbledore wanted a union of the two worlds, the magical and muggle, in one large community sharing and mutually enriching cultures, but did not take into account all the evidence had along the same History Magic and why they had to create an International Statute of Secrecy. Harry still remembered as Dumbledore had said "it's not about your similarities, but your differences" in one of its many crises in its similarity to Voldemort and now felt that his words were not really evoked in his knowledge but his feelings and that was not exactly something strong enough to smooth all rough edges and conflict that would be created by joining two worlds completely unknown to each other.

That's why he, Harry James Potter, was to create a strong enough magic culture to keep afloat the magical world he loved. Moved in part by the same motivations, good motivations that had managed to extract its discretion, that both Voldemort and Dumbledore had found for him. He was determined to succeed no matter what he had to do to them, and if I had to do was use the Death Eaters as his own army to fulfill his plans, then I would without hesitation more.

I could almost hear the doubts and comments against his two best friends, because it could not have Ron or Hermione for this, they simply would not approve in any way and that made him feel a little sad, because Harry had denied Slytherin true nature by Ron and Hagrid, he had many fights defending Hermione others, the majority Slytherin, who called it "dirty blood". None of his old friends could understand, simply because it was not "the right thing to do" and were saying that "it's not like Dumbledore would." Harry had to admit he had made a possibly irreversible damage to their friends to stress that Dumbledore's ideas were correct and that this was the way that a Gryffindor should continue without hesitation. Now I noticed was that Dumbledore had molded according to their beliefs and now was that he just noticed.

So, without wasting time, he gave an invocation and his wand flew into his hand from a nearby ledge. He conjured a Patronus and this came through the wall towards the Burrow with a notice on your part; I had learned the charm during his last days of school, looking for theories and assuming a mental practice, then you can start to train with Tom, had been practicing at night, making the most he could to rising early trail that He had the ministry. He should not really know if I did but could not leave his friends in danger; plus several members of the ED, the order and the ministry would be there. The message sent was short, just two words, but everyone who had ever known would know he was trying to say. After sending his warning he mused a little more and, after invoking a new patronus, sent them a new message.

He also invoked a black shirt, a bit formal, with a black coat closet, laid it quickly and then let the two snakes sent up above (Nashiet was screwed into his left arm and Shadijh around your neck) he left the room with determination. He should be careful with the things Lucius Malfoy ordered those who were waiting to take over the ministry.


End file.
